clever song meme title
by Tabii
Summary: Put your iPod on shuffle. For every song that plays, write a drabble. You ONLY have the time it takes for the song to play to write the drabble. Do ten, then post them. Good luck. Multiple pairings, possible/probable slash. I own nothing. Reviews Love.


**1."Finale"- Wicked OBC**

"Ludwig…"

"Gilbert."

He flinched at the coldness in his brother's voice.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

He was the spoils of war, headed to Ivan's house at dawn.

He was going to miss his brother.

-----

**2."Eric's Song"- Vienna Teng**

He knew Ludwig better than anyone else, except perhaps, Feliciano.

"Pick yourself up, bruder."

They'd been together longer than the blonde could remember. But Gilbert remembered, and that was enough.

No matter how long they were apart, they'd always come back together, like magnets.

*

"_Bruder…I- I think…"_

"_You fell in love with him, didn't you?"_

*

"I'll see you soon…East…"

-----

**3."One-Winged Angel"- Nobuo Uematsu (FFVII)**

He was going to crush them, like they ants they were. The fury of battle blazed in his eyes; there was no escaping it. He was numb to all other feeling except this rage, the need to burn, kill, destroy. It showed in his blood-red eyes.

He was a demon and an angel of death. Cold, like the steel of his sword. Without mercy. Vengeful. Anything and anyone that stood in his way would be torn asunder. Nothing could stop the burning insanity that battle stirred in him.

-----

**4."Kidnap the Sandy Claws"- The Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack**

It was frightening when Gilbert was planning something, terrifying when he as smirking like that and downright creepy when he sang that song underneath his breath as he started setting up whatever it was he had planned.

Ludwig made a note to talk to Alfred about the creepiness of his children's movie and hide any and all of them where Gilbert couldn't find them for some time.

-----

**5."I Should Tell You"- RENT OBC**

Ludwig wasn't very good with words. Neither was Gilbert. But it was the least he could do for his long-lost brother after the man returned from Ivan's house looking more guarded than usual.

"Here goes."

He was a man of logic. Gilbert was a man of passion. Maybe it was time Ludwig started trusting his desires.

"I know."

"Oh no."

-----

**6."Handlebars"- Flobots**

"_Bruder, bruder look at me!"_

_  
"That's great, West. No go on and…do whatever it is you do. I'm busy."_

"_You didn't even look!"_

_  
"I'll look later, ok? I'm busy."_

He really had meant to keep a better eye on his brother.

*

"_Gilbert, look at this!"_

"_Later."_

He really had meant to look at it later. But he was always busy.

*

"East. Look."

"Ludwig…what have you done?"

"Will you join me?"

He couldn't say no to his little brother, even if what he was doing was wrong.

He really had meant to look before.

-----

**7."Ladies' Choice"- Zac Efron, Hairspray Soundtrack**

"Hey, hey! Elizaveta!"

"I don't want to know, Gilbert."

"Ple~ease? I got you your Christmas present and I want you to open it!"

"It's May, you idiot!"

"Ummm….birthday present?"

"Gil, I'm _married!_ I'm not unwrapping you!"

-----

**8."La Vie Boheme"- RENT OBC**

Gilbert could make a production out of anything. As soon as he saw Alfred's rock-opera RENT (a modern rewrite of a lovely opera) he started casting.

"So, Francis, you'll be Mimi- the stripper."

"Vrament? Merci~!"

"Who is HIV positive."

"….zut."

"You'll have no problem getting into character Frog," Arthur chimed in happily.

"Uh….you, with the hair- what's you're name?"

"M-Matthew…"

"Ok, whatever. You're Roger- the guitarist and Mimi's love interest."

"R-really?"

"Who is also HIV positive."

"O-oh…"

Ludwig REALLY wanted to bang his head against the table. This was NOT what World Meetings were meant for!

When some of the…less inhibited nations began dancing on aforementioned table, he knew his sanity had sailed out the window- along with most of (no, make that ALL) of Alfred's money.

-----

**9."Imagine"- the Beatles**

As much as he hated the man, in his weaker moments Gilbert could see what Ivan was aiming for. A world without out war…without greed or crime because everyone was the same…no reason for murder…the world…living in peace…food on all the plates…

But it was a crazy idea. An insane idea for an insane man who lived in his own mind.

-----

**10."One Song Glory"- RENT OBC**

He had been…a great nation. Powerful, proud, the best. He had the world in his palm.

But then Ludwig's boss…had declared that he was no longer a country, that he now exsisted as a part of his brother.

That hadn't been enough to get rid of him.

Then they lost the war, and the Allied powers had made it official and give him to Ivan. But he clung on. For his people, for a little while longer.


End file.
